Five Fights Jim Had over MenWomen and One that Was Fought over Him
by Starsinger
Summary: What it says. Don't own them.


**Five Fights Jim Had over Men/Women and One that Was Fought over Him**

by Starsinger

 **What it says. Don't own them.**

1 Daycare

He was five years old. His mom had dropped him off at daycare. He wasn't a tough kid, but he wasn't what most would call a wimp either. No one picked on him either, and he and his brother, Sam, never stood for anyone being picked on either.

Her name was Alicia. She was mentally disabled, and was very sweet. The bullies on the playground picked on her and she would cry. Jim thought they picked on her for just that. One day he and Sam had had enough. The bullies pushed her to the ground and the brothers saw red. Jim went after the bullies and Sam went for the adults.

No bones were broken, one boy had a bloody nose, and Jim had a few bruises where he'd been hit and kicked. The fight was over before the adults arrived and everyone scattered. Everyone except Jim and Alicia. Jim picked himself up out of the dirt and walked over to Alicia who was staring wide-eyed at the boy who had defended her. She gave him a hug, and in spite of the adults trying to get the story, it never came out. Alicia was never picked on again, and Jim gained a friend for life.

2 Tarsus IV

Jim and Kevin had been out on a raiding mission, desperate to find more food for their small band of kids hiding in the hills. They had run across another deserted farm and went through the pantry. They found canned food. It wasn't much, but it would help. On their way out, they heard a noise in the basement. He and Kevin started down the steps to the basement to see if anyone was still alive.

At the bottom they found a young boy still alive cowering beside his dead mother. Jim walked over and picked the boy up. He was too young to remember his own name, and Jim named him George. As they exited the basement they froze, hearing a noise. It was heavy footsteps, an adult. Jim quietly gave George to Kevin and motioned him to quickly leave the house.

"Hey!" Jim heard the shout as Kevin hurried out the door. The man tried to quickly follow, but never realized Jim was behind him. Jim barreled into him, and nocked him down. Jim put the full fury of his thirteen year old fists behind his blows. The man managed to roll over and land a few blows himself. The fight ended when Jim landed a blow into the man's neck. Jim thought he might have killed the man. He didn't care as the man stopped moving.

Winded, Jim picked himself up and ran out the door. More shouts sounded behind him as his victim was found. Jim kept running until he made into the forest. Kevin found him moments later and they quietly made it back to the others. George was one of the few of Jim's kids who survived long enough for Starfleet to arrive.

3 College

Jim had discovered sex at fifteen. He had even kissed his best friend, Gary Mitchell, at that age. It didn't matter much. Gary discovered he liked girls a lot more than he liked boys with that kiss. Jim decided he needed more experimentation. His first was a girl in his Physics class named Debbie. She was pretty and nerdy. He didn't mind that she was nerdy, so was he.

Late that night he walked her back to her apartment trading idle kisses. They both understood that this was it, neither was interested in a long term relationship, and they could be friends. They were three blocks from her apartment when two men attacked them. They even taunted Jim that they'd let him go if he just said nothing.

Jim swung. No one was going to take liberties with any girl against her will if Jim could help it. He gave Debbie enough time to call the police. He never saw the knife until had been plunged into his shoulder. The adrenaline running through his system meant he didn't know it had occurred until after the police arrived. He spent a week in the hospital and was hailed as a hero. Debbie would never forget him or what he did for her.

4 Prison

Jim knew he was a pretty boy. The warden had told him as much. They way everyone looked at him said as much. He sighed, there really wasn't that much to do here. Push ups, sit ups, and betting on the local bed bug race made up the majority of his days.

Early one morning he found a tiny kitten. She was barely big enough to fit into the palm of his hand. Tiny and blind, she mewed desperately for the mother who was missing. He cradled her and stroked her before looking around to find her mother, or a prison guard who could help.

Trouble came when one of the dogs used by the guards caught wind of the helpless baby and ran straight for Jim. Jim was having none of it and held her above his head, trying to keep her out of the dog's reach. Finally, the dog jumped up, almost biting the hand carrying the kitten. Jim hit the dog with all the strength he could and found himself being tackled by the dog. Jim punched and screamed as he fought for the baby's life.

The guards soon intervened and hauled Jim and the dog apart, leaving the tiny kitten on the pavement. The warden soon stomped over and demanded an explanation. Defiant, Jim pointed out the tiny animal, saying the dog would have killed her. The warden's demeanor softened slightly, but still sent Jim to solitary confinement. The kitten was taken home by a guard who had a mama cat who was nursing her own brood. In spite of the punishment, Jim felt he'd do all over again. The guard named the kitten Jamie.

5 Gaila

Orion women had the reputation for being fast and loose with their favors, and Gaila was no exception. But she did have standards. She would have nothing to do with Hendorff, for example. She even agreed with Jim that his nickname, Cupcake, was well earned.

It was well after Gaila had perished with the fleet over Vulcan when he and Uhura sat at a bar in San Francisco drinking to their friend. They traded stories and fond pictures they had of the green-skinned woman who, unwittingly, had played such an integral part of the past weeks in saving Earth and the Federation.

Jim had never gotten into a fight over a dead woman before, and was surprised, the next day, to find Uhura had joined him in that fight. Cupcake had made a loud comment about how she would sleep with anyone, even Kirk. Jim had not been made Captain of the Enterprise, yet, so he was still considered fair game, and Cupcake was drunk.

Jim didn't have that excuse. He and Uhura were stone cold sober when they confronted Hendorff, demanding that he retract that statement. He refused. He continued to taunt them with his estimation of Gaila's worth as an Orion Slave Girl. That did it. Jim threw the first punch and vaguely remembered Uhura's fist following closely.

It really wasn't fair. Cupcake was out cold with the one two punch. Jim's knuckles were bruised, and Cupcake's cronies knew he'd gone too far and ignored the matter entirely. Admiral Barnett did wonder the next day why Cupcake was nursing a hangover and two black eyes, but no one would tell the truth.

+1 Friends

Jim was supposed to be resting, McCoy knew this. His hard fought battle against death was done, and Jim was out of the hospital and well on his way to a complete recovery. But some battles would never be done, Bones realized. Some things he would never forget.

Bones met Jim in a pub in London. Jim wanted to get away from Starfleet, and Bones was willing to oblige him. He walked in to find Jim being cornered by some idiot who, apparently, either wanted to sleep with him, or have him sleep with his wife. Cupcake and Scotty were steps behind Bones as they witnessed the scene.

Jim was telling him no, and, unfortunately, was not quite up to his strength as the man had grabbed Jim's arm and was attempting to pull him from the booth. Cupcake stormed over and politely tapped the man on the shoulder, informing him that he needed to leave. The man belligerently told him to mind his own business. Others in the pub agreed. The owner ducked out to call the police as Jim's friends let the unfortunate man and his cronies found themselves on the receiving end of some well-placed punches and kicks. Amazingly, not a single thing was broken in the fight, and police ended up arresting the man and his friends for being drunk and disorderly. Then proceeded to get autographs and pictures with the Enterprise crew.

Jim had not had anyone fight for him in a long time. Bones had fought to save him from death itself, but everyone here had fought for him tonight to be able to be himself. He reveled in the experience, and the joy have just having friends.


End file.
